User blog:ParcyDriancfan778/Dani: Tales Of An Evil Queen
Author's note: This is what happens when I fall asleep in English this one time. Dani: Time to wreck some havoc. (Elsewhere in Italy) Fiona: Gucci! Fabu! Fabu! (Fiona gasps as she sees a pair of shoes in a window) Fiona: I MUST have you! (Some mysterious smoke appears as she smells it and passes out and the smoke carries her along the way) (Elsewhere) Gwen: Oh hey. Trent: Hey. No Duncan? Gwen: Ehh. We broke up. Trent: His loss. Gwen: Mine too...for you. (Gwen and Trent look at eachother and start to kiss, Duncan looks annoyed and doesn't notice Bridgette creep up) Bridgette: Maybe you should just be sent to an anti-girls convent. Duncan: Shut it. Bridgette: It's true in a way. Geoff: Do you guys ever stop arguing? Duncan: Depends on the situation. Trent: Aww crap. (Duncan smirks and carves into a tree) Dawn: Please! Stop! OMG! That creature! (The teens notice a cute rabbit turn into a beast rabbit as they all gasp as Discord flies over to them) Bridgette: What do you think you're doing?! Geoff: Yeah make that bunny cute again! Now dude! Discord: He's adorable the way he is. Gwen: What the - - ? Who ARE you?! Duncan: More importantly WHAT are you? You look like some dragon with other par - - Discord: You bore me now greenhead. (Discord puts a sleeping spell on Duncan as everyone gasps and runs away) Dawn: Oh no! Geoff! Bridgette! (They all get casted and pass out whilst being taken away) (Elsewhere) Imogen: Oh god that smell. Drew: Try it? Bianca: Been there done tha - - (Eli, Jake, Drew, Bianca and Imogen get casted and taken away) (In Ponyville) Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! Discord's up to his old tricks again! And not even in Ponyville! (The other 5 gasp) Rarity: But wherever so? Twilight Sparkle: It's WAY outta our reach but we can try and find where he is and it appears the Chrysalis Queen is back too! Let's go everypony! (On the wiki) Annie: Where's my twin flame?! Des: Isn't she usually fangirling with us all? (Lizzy gasps) Yasmine: Dani?! Liz, Xav, Annie, Jo, Dor, Cam, Des, Scottie come on! (In Queen Dani's chamber) Eli: What the hell?! Gwen: NO! No no no no no no! I can't be trapped in a small space! I am too claustraphobic to a fucking extent! Fiona: Who said that? Trent: More victims stuck in these cocoons! Eli: Aww man! Bianca: Ugh! Dawn: I sense alot of tension in your auras and fear. Jake: What if we die? Imogen: I'm too young to die! Drew: I'm too hot! (The victim's eyes widen as they hear a deep gasp) Duncan: Dawn calm down. You can't summon your animal friends like Snow White to come and rescue us. Dawn: Huh? I did no such thing. Imogen: Why do I hear ponies then? Duncan: I don't even know you but it's cause you're delusional. Imogen: Ohhh I'm Imogen. OMG You guys are from Total Drama! Lemme guess Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Trent and Dawn are here as well! But trapped too ugh! Btw Eli, Jake, Bianca and Drew. Fiona: I'm here too! Immy! Imogen: Fionz! I hear it again. Twilight Sparkle: Oh no we're too late! Fluttershy: Poor creatures. Eli: Did that pony just ........... Trent: Talk yes. Jake: Now I know I'm stoned. Bianca: Talking ponies as if. Fiona: Make that 2 ponies, 2 peagusus, and 2 unicorns. Pinkie Pie: OHMYGOD! What are they?! Imogen: WE......ARE...........HUMAN. Who are you? Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight. This is Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash. And this is Spike. Bianca: Pleasure I'm Bianca meet Drew, Jake, Fiona, Eli, Imogen, Gwen, Duncan, Trent, Bridgette, Geoff and Dawn. Geoff: How'd you all find us? Rainbow Dash: We all heard that Discord was back! Bridgette: Uh Discord? I'm lost. Spike: He causes chaos everywhere! Apple Jack: And he even attempted to make us ponies hate eachother! Which sadly worked for a while. Fiona: That's terrible. Chaos.......... Dawn: Did this Discord character happen to make cute little bunnies into monsters? Fluttershy: Yes! Trent: And look like some weird mix of every Chinese zodiac sign? Rainbow Dash: I think so. Pinkie Pie: OMG! YOU SAW?! Geoff: Yeah dude's off his chain. I told him to make it cute again! Pinkie Pie: I said the exact same thing but NOOOOOOOO he didn't listen! Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm something seems a bit odd. Rarity: It does. I love your ensemle! Fiona: Aww! Thank you! And your mane's so gorgeous! (Rarity giggles) Spike: It sure is. Eli: And a talking dragon. Drew: This is WEIRD! Gwen: Add Lindsay in this mix and there'd be non-stop fashion talk for until the next milenium. Twilight Sparkle: Rarity! Not that! I mean Discord never had a lair. Or put you in cocoons! Duncan: So Nightlight.......... Twilight Sparkle: TWILIGHT! Bianca: Whatever, what are you getting at? Twilight Sparkle: I mean the queen of changelings is up to her old tricks again. Drew: Uhhh what? Who? Queen Dani: Surprise. Trent: Damn she changed human. Dawn: Oh dear goodness. Annie: Twin flame! NO! (Lizzy gasps) Lizzy: NO FUCKING WAY! DUNCAN?! DREW?! RAINBOW DASH?! Dani WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Xavier: I dunno but........ DAWN TOO?! (Xavier starts going batshit) Des: Dear lord she's demon like. Yasmine: And trapped everyone! Especially my OTP! Hi Gwen! Hi Trent! I'm your biggest fan! BUt I'm so calm yo. (Gwen and Trent laugh) Queen Dani: Doth I hear laughter? Gwen: LET US OUT YOU CRAZY BITCH! I'm claustrophobic! Eli: I'm gonna go crazy. Bridgette: And last time I was upside down it was NOT pretty. Queen Dani: Never you're all useless. Not even magic from Twilight will get them out. Annie: GASP moment! Joanna: What? Cam: She's been possesed. Rainbow Dash: I'll kick your ass evil or not! Duncan: Ok I like this Rainbow Badass. Lizzy: This might. (Lizzy kicks down the cocoon with Duncan as it breaks) Duncan: I'm FREE! FINALLY! WHOO-HOO! (Duncan picks Lizzy up and spins her around) Rainbow Dash: Alright! Scottie: Ok beaches! Let's set them free! Apple Jack: Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Annie: Dani! Dani: Huh? Queen Dani: Mortal fool! Annie: Aha! (Annie takes off Dani's tiara and smashes it) Queen Dani: Nice try foolish bitch. (Queen Dani raises Annie up and ties her and Cam together) Cam: Heyyyyyyyyyyy. Alaura: OMG You're Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie: YES! Let's dance! (Alaura dances with Pinkie Pie as Joanna and Dorothy join) Dorothy: I LOOOOOOOOOOOVE Dancing! (Yasmine punches the cocoons with Gwen and Trent inside) Gwen: Whoo! Thank YOU! Yasmine: Where you guys goin'? Rainbow Dash: Nowhere. Lizzy: We still gonna party. Duncan: I like her. (Jo bumps into Bianca and Eli's cocoons breaking them making Dani grow weak then Scottie breaks out Bridgette, Drew and Geoff, Xavier goes batshi to the point of breaking Dawn out who hugs him then Applejack and Rarity break out Fiona and Imogen, Des breaks out Jake) Dawn: My hero! Xavier: Aw hell yeah! Twilight Sparkle: Hmm........ Spike: What is it Twighlight? Cam: Dani! Dani: What happened? Yasmine: You trapped you Queen Bee. (Dani gasps) Dani: NOOOOOOOOO! Yasmine: And my OTPs! Lizzy: And my boos! Annie: Well we're free! And Drouche is sleeping. Trent: More than Duncan during the dodgeball challenge I mean yeah Gwen was winner but somehow she could manage. Joanna: I have an idea. (Drew wakes up in a fancy bed) Drew: Aah! Alli: Drew? Drew: A note? What's it say? Alli: Stay forever in this nice Belgian castle for eternity. I can live with that. FREE MASSGES! Drew: Same here. Category:Blog posts